Lori (Total Recall)
'Lori Quaid '''is a supporting antagonist in the 1990 film ''Total Recall and the secondary antagonist of its 2012 remake. She is a spy working for Vilos Cohaagen, tasked to watch over Douglas Quaid by posing as his wife. She was portrayed by Sharon Stone in the 1990 film, and by Kate Beckinsale in the 2012 remake. History (1990 film) Being Douglas Quaid's beautiful wife, Lori is completely devoted to him. Lori is beautiful, loves Doug dearly, and their marriage still seems to be fairly passionate. But everything changes one day when Doug visits Rekall, a company specializing in memory implants. Instead of getting to "experience" a secret agent fantasy, he finds himself with real blood on his hands: people are trying to kill him. Lori calms Doug down and goes to get help... and suddenly a stranger begins shooting at him. Doug uncovers the identity of the shadowy figure, which it none other than Lori. And the truth comes out: apparently, Doug has had a memory implant before, and that includes most of the details of his life. His years of memories are fictional, even though his current job is real. But Lori isn't his wife, at all, just someone hired to pose as his wife to keep an eye on him. She feels a little bad for Doug though, and offers to show him what kind of woman she truly is aside from the docile loving wife she's been playing. Doug smells a rat though, and this is confirmed when he sees armed men approaching their apartment. He knocks out Lori and makes a run for safety. Lori is left behind wondering if this gig is over or not; her real husband Richter arrives and tells her pack her things, saying that Quaid is as good as dead. Later on, Lori gets the call to come back to work. This time, much to her dismay, she is summoned to Mars, a place she despises wholeheartedly. She has been asked to pose as the loving wife once again under the order of Ricther's boss Vilos Cohaagen. As part of the plan, she arrives with Rekall businessman Dr. Edgemar to meet Quaid in a Martian hotel, where Edgemar explains to him that the chases he endure are part part of a secret agent memory implant gone wrong, thus he is dreaming. Lori appears at the door of Doug's hotel room, pleading lovingly with her 'husband' to stop all this bloodshed and return to her. Quaid's confusion is compounded by this sudden reappearance of the woman who was the love of his life and ended up trying to kill him in his own home. Once again, Doug distrusts what he's hearing and refuses to believe her. His suspicions were confirmed when he sees Edgemar sweating in fear, realizing that he isn't dreaming. An angry Quaid then shoots Edgemar, and Lori goes ballistic before troops storm the hotel room and restrain Quaid. This gives Lori the opportunity to stomp some anger into Doug's body (and his balls). On the way to bring Quaid to Cohaagen, Lori and the troops are ambushed by Melina, Martian freedom fighter and Quaid's former lover (even though he doesn't remember it). Melina manages to kill the troops, but Lori kicks the gun out of her hands, and the two engage in hand-to-hand combat. Although initially a close fight, Lori's ferocity and fighting skills prove to be too much for Melina. As the fight wears on, Lori viciously batters her opponent, landing powerful blow after powerful blow, knocking Melina back against the wall. Melina tries to grab Lori out of desperation, but Lori counters the attack, judo flips Melina and knocks her unconscious with a solid boot to the ribs. Before Lori can strike a fatal blow with a concealed knife, Doug shoots the knife out of Lori's hand. Surprised to find herself looking down the barrel of Doug's pistol, Lori reverts to her loving wife identity and tries to reason with Doug again. Quaid keeps a gun trained on her as Lori asks him if he could really shoot her: "Sweetheart, be reasonable. After all, we're married." She goes for a gun behind her back and whips it around to shoot Quaid, but he instantly shoots her right between the eyes, killing her and saying, "Consider it a divorce." Lori's death is what led a grieving Richter to become more bent on killing Quaid, though he later ends up being killed by Quaid as well. History (2012 remake) In the remake, Lori is an undercover United Federation of Britain (UFB) agent assigned to watch over Quaid for the past six weeks, posing him as his wife. Eventually, following a mishap at Rekall as Quaid learns about past memories as an undercover agent, Lori revealed her true colors as she attempted to kill him, though he escapes from her. Cohaagen then orders Lori to lead down a military force to capture Quaid at all costs. Following the death of Quaid's friend Harry (who too was an undercover agent of Cohaagen), Lori was able to track down Quaid and Melina inside an elevator before engaging into a fight with the latter. However, Quaid and Melina were able to escape again, much to Lori's anger. Following the deaths of Cohaagen and his remaining soldiers, Lori infiltrates into an ambulance where Quaid is being treated of his injuries. Posing as Melina with a holographic diguise, Lori attempts to kill Quaid in revenge for Cohaagen's death, but Quaid was able to see through the disguise and kills Lori with a single shot to the chest before embracing the real Melina by his side. Gallery 1990 film Sharon.jpg|Lori Quaid, Doug's hot, beautiful wife? Lori_wrestles_Quaid.jpeg|Lori is tossed over the counter by Quaid. Untitled-1462479525.png|Lori pulling on Melina's hair, about to kill her. Lori_Quaid_death.png|Lori's death. 2012 remake Lori Quaid.png|Lori in the 2012 remake Lori Quaid 2.png|Lori revealing her true nature and identity to her "husband", Douglas Quaid aka. Carl Hauser Lori Quaid 3.png|Lori trying to discover Quaid's whereabouts following his escape Lori Quaid 4.png|Lori attacking Quaid and his partner Melina Lori Quaid 5.png|Lori facing her boss, Chancellor Vilos Cohaagen Lori's death.png|Lori after being shot dead by Quaid Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Spy Category:Minion Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Spouses Category:Pawns Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thugs Category:Assassin Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Enforcer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Extravagant Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful